


病

by EtherLethe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherLethe/pseuds/EtherLethe





	病

我觉得我病了，真的。

我毕业后第一次看见他的时候，在我爸公司的年会上。他在呕吐，然后拼命把一捧自来水送进自己嘴里含着，除去那些腥秽的味道。他从镜中看到我来，喊我闰伍呐。他皮肤可真细腻，红着眼皮儿，嘴唇翕动着，露出半截白色牙齿，很情欲的，胸口起伏得慌乱无措，脸上还布置着零碎的水珠儿，一个盛放的夏天，我很想亲吻他。

我梦寐以求的学长金东营，现在是我爸公司的艺人，轻易地被我爸拐到床上。或许你现在可以叫他金道英，这是个偶尔出现在电视台边角料的名字，但是渐渐，这名字即将席卷所有人的眼球。我还是喜欢叫他金东营，因为这新鲜的名字让我感到他的柔软被世界强行剥落和褪去，一层坚硬的壳在他和世界之间形成。我看到他被我爸牵着钻进那间屋子的时候产生了一种错觉：他甚至也要与我划清界限。

不过令人费解的是，这是学长和我爸之间的交易。可不公平却落在一旁，饱受折磨的我身上，这种病痛的慢性显而易见，像逐渐扩散的病灶，沿着我的筋脉落在我身体的每一个角落里。我半夜惊醒，枕侧湿透，走出房门在走廊上发愣时，隔着空荡荡的屋子也能听见他在爸爸的屋子里呜咽，那声音让我在走廊里咬着牙，感到旧疾复发，在我的心脏中作祟，也在我的阴茎上作祟，那呻吟很骇人，像是猫发情的时候发出的声音被无限拉长，让人担心会不会下一秒全面崩盘，我总觉得金东营嗓子真细真尖锐像一条细线或者甚至像一根头发丝儿，好像马上要断开。我在浴室里，听着他的呻吟声从门缝里也透进来，像尖锐的獠牙，挠着我的听觉，刺住我的欲望，我假装他的手在帮我解决欲望，而后在反复轮回的绝望中射出来，想着他的样子，又反复勃起。

而我梦见数次，他通红着眼皮儿在我下面翕动着嘴唇儿大口喘息，他流泪的样子是沉默的，很无声，浅尝辄止，只是好像已经心如槁木了，但性感极了。我只得在公司遇到他的时候变着法地调戏他，引起他的注意，要他知道他高傲冷漠的本色，要他知道谁才配得上睡他这样一个绝色。他的情绪是淡的，比任何人都淡薄。

我觉得我爸真是几千年都难得的混蛋。把金东营的头发当试验田：这个脸型这个长相最适合什么发型什么发色。但我并不想使父亲得意，这也是我少有的叛逆。我要金东营流汗，在我怀里因为汗水而打湿头发，全部色气地趴在脸上，黏连着，一绺一绺，甚至盖住眼睛。

但实际上我是不可能使这些讨人厌的头发盖住他的眼睛的，否则我难以深情凝视他发情的好看眼神。战栗混着他的呼吸在我的身体里血液中流动。我真的太成功了，我让金东营低下头，我让这个温柔的暴徒对我言听计从了，他要矜贵自己又不得不作践自己，我让他的快乐虚无具象了。我们接吻，口和口之间渡过的是彼此的精液，很肮脏，他说他浑身上下都是钱的味道。可我喜欢死他了，也就意味着我要喜欢死他的肮脏，因为我明明知道没人比他更纯洁到牢靠。

我真是太容易被他感动了，哪怕是简简单单的暂时放纵。

这病症使我百思不得其解：它让我不懂知足、知止，不懂什么是不贪不要够了。人有无限可能，吞没时间扭结空间，折叠爱情拉伸贪欲，把良心封存在信箱里寄出去希望再也不要收回，却恨不能把星辰大海都收割殆尽匿藏在自己的口袋。我就是太贪了，我贪，我非常贪，我贪得无厌，这贪欲在金东营这三个字上长久停留。

我好痛，东营，我这样爱你，我反复强调我这样爱你。那么多漂亮的人漂亮的躯体要往我身上攀附，我的爸爸那样控制着你的自由，可我却还是这样爱你，何况我只爱你。

你在被我干到高潮的时候说过你爱我，这样的话是不是也同样对你的露水情缘说过无数次，或者对我亲爱的爸爸说过。这三个字和我内心偌大的疑问一起很重地灌进来，压在我的五脏六腑上，吵闹着我，很时常，让我的呼吸不再是本能，而成了一种挣扎着的负担，时时提防着我浮出水面游上岸，让我再也见不着天光透亮。

你怎么会爱我，我粗鲁又莽撞，像强盗一样在攫取你的情绪。你不是女人，那些漂亮女人分明操起来更舒服，那是生理架构的选择。而你是长在我身体里的一根倒刺，我反复肃清你和你的魅力，但你始终在我心里无限生长，我只能臣服于你带给我的疼痛，反复送给你高潮和高潮给你带去的半死不活。

我在YouTube上看他的视频，在雪地里奔跑，他的身影快要挪出画面的时候，我以为他要消失了，于是我心脏骤停。我快死了，你放过我吧。我想说，可我什么都说不出来。我想要是个乖孩子，至少在他眼皮子底下的时候，最不济，在他身体里面的时候。

我在爸爸出门晨练的时候打开了他的房门，把熟睡的金东营抽出来放在我的床上欺压。他被我折磨得失声，搂紧我的身体，在我的后背一定留下指甲的划痕，因为我已经感受到疼痛了。我抽了一半的烟在潮湿的烟灰缸里渐渐熄灭。

闰伍啊，闰伍，不要这样了。

放过我吧，我们彼此放过吧。

我已经很肮脏了。

金东营就是我太过漫长的青春期里一个白日梦想，触不可及还要把我自己搭进。我就是这么把我自个儿贪死的，你觉得好笑吗？我的爱人，谁都能明显感知到你浑身上下都是温暖的阳光味道，但是但凡谁剥去你的外衣，都能嗅到你对我的爱情的味道。但是谁准许我父亲那个早该丧命的男人剥落你的衣衫？

那我们一起脏，我们一起下地狱。我想这么说，然后他又收紧了后穴，我没法说话，我压着嗓子喘息，混合着空气里尼古丁的味道，显得肮脏不堪。他哭着喊着要我快一点或者慢一点，眼泪像是开闸的口，把情绪大把泄洪，不隐秘不私自。我太不注意保护自己的安全，可是在他面前我要什么安全。这病好痛，我是濒死的人。

我要爱，或者死。玛蒂尔达就是这么说的。

 

FIN.


End file.
